No One Is Truly Gone Forever
by Just an Angel of Death
Summary: Slight AU one-shot: Max is gravely injured and is residing in the hospital, so Fang watches over her. Sometimes you have to say good-bye, but it's never forever.


Well, hi guys. I haven't uploaded anything in a year, and I'm sorry. I just haven't felt like _writing. _I've been reading a lot of FanFictions, but not really any MR ff. I found this document saved from like a year ago and decided to upload it, just because. Its really short, and not as well-written as I would like. It may not be some of my best work, but it certainly isn't my worst. Don't worry, this one isn't really that sad.

I guess that's it for now,

**~Jad**

* * *

He stared at the unconscious girl sprawled on the thin bed. The faint beeping echoed in his ears- its ringing causing a minor headache. It was nothing in the whole scheme of things.

Thankfully she hadn't needed a ventilator; just the sheer sight of multiple IVs was enough to make him nauseous. He wasn't sure if he could last much longer. His nosocomephobia began to cloud his senses; ever since a young age Fang loathed hospitals. Seeing his only love so far from the rest of the world only intensified the foreboding feeling deep within his gut. The antiseptics started to pervade his nose; the white walls gradually began to close in. Panic filled every vein of his body.

A dark chuckled emitted from his chapped lips.

Max had been through all seven pits of hell and back. He was only being selfish worrying over 'petty' things. Against his will, unruly thoughts crept into his mind. _If there's a God up there, what is he thinking? What has Max ever done to deserve a life so horrendous? Is he laughing at my misery? Does he revel in her pain?_ Pushing the taunting words aside, Fang's full attention was once again on Max.

Slowly, but surely, the heart rate began to increase. Soon Maximum Ride would be conscious.

It wasn't the first time this occurred. According to the many doctors, this would ensue multiple times. Unconscious, conscious, unconscious, conscious: a haunting pattern that tormented Fang. The movies had it all wrong; Max wouldn't spontaneously join the world of the living. No, she would come and go.

One time she had awakened, her first word since the incident was muttered.

Fang.

Absolutely nothing could describe the elation absorbing his every fiber when his name rang in the air.

She began saying phrases between ragged breaths_. I'm so sorry. Don't be rash_. _Forgive me._ Those were the only coherent fragments Fang could make out. The previous time Max had no difficulty speaking, she was just incognizant, she had only a small grip on her surroundings. The doctor said she might be aware enough to have a full conversation next time.

There was still the looming danger around the corner. Max could be stricken with amnesia. She could have difficulty controlling her muscles. She could _never get better._

It was then the grip on Fang's hand tightened. Max was conscious.

"Fang." A small smile graced his lips.

"Max, I've missed you so much."

"Fang, I don't have much time. I'm so sorry." Instantly, his body went rigid. _What was she talking about?_ "God's a nice man, he's letting me say good-bye. I won't make it out alive. It's okay though; I see heaven. It's beautiful. Mom's there along with Dad and Ari. Even my foster family is here. Yes, Ms. Martinez and Ella. I missed them. My family. When was the last time I could say that? But, they're not **you**. I wish I could stay here with you, Fang. But it's my time- my luck finally ran out. We are only given so much." Fang was about to demand _what the fuck was going on_, but Max's other hand covered his mouth.

"As I said, I don't have much time. Let me speak. These past months with you have been the best in my life. You made me happy. You let me feel loved, wanted. When I was with you, I was no longer a failure.

"I love you. If only I had told you earlier... At least I can now. I love you so much more than you could ever believe. Please don't cry. Fang, please. Stop. This is hard for me too.

"God is getting impatient. I just wanted to let you know. I couldn't just leave you. You made me realize I was never alone, and I want you to know that too. I will be by your side every minute. You may not see me, but I swear I will watch over you. I will never truly leave you.

"Don't be rash. Please don't do anything stupid. Someday it will be your time, and I will be waiting with open arms, but it's not now. Not for a long time. Live your life, don't give up." Fang was too distracted to notice her heartbeat go _much_ faster than it should. Doctors began to fill the crowded room, but all were frozen at the sight before them.

"I wish things could be different. But they aren't. Don't forget I love you. And, please forgive me. Honestly, I'm glad my last minutes are with you. You have my heart Fang- treat it well. It will never go anywhere else. Good-bye." With that word, Max removed her hand from Fang's lips and replaced it with her own.

Her heart was now beating at a near impossible rate. No one seemed to move when it suddenly flat-lined.

A tear covered Fang was rushed out of the room. After what seemed like hours later, a still sobbing Fang was delivered the devastating news.

Maximum Ride had died of a heart attack.

_**2 Months Later**_

A soft melody flowed in the breeze, dancing with the trees and whispers of the dead. Fang Henning sat across from a simple marble grave, guitar in hand. Moments of silence passed before the boy started speaking.

"Hey, Max." Taking a deep breath, he continued, "Everyone misses you. Nothing's the same without you here, but we're all trying our hardest. Just like you wanted, we'll keep moving forward. You'll never leave us though. Not our memories, our hearts, ourselves.

"Iggy and Nudge are getting married. Gazzy, Ryan, and his new friend Andy are the groomsmen. Angel, JJ, and Hayli, Andy's sister, are the bridesmaids. I'm the best man. Guess what Max? You're the maid of honor. We know you won't be there physically, but you'll still be there. It wouldn't be a wedding without you. Save me a dance?

"I'm going on tour the week after the wedding, so I won't be able to visit you for 3 months. But I swear I'll be back.

"I wrote you something, I hope you like it." The soft melody grew into a song, a song built of love and sorrow.

_"I forgot what it meant to feel like we could intersect, 'cause at the time, you're all I cared about. I didn't have a lot of friends 'cause all the kids were based on ends that didn't quite get .the creativity you showed me. But you taught me not to give up._

_I wish you could catch me on the brighter side 'cause I've grown up so much and you haven't lost your touch. It's hard to say that all the things that you were here for are on the other side of the sky._

_Tearing out all the pages that meant the most but where are you now? I hope that God has you now. And if I were to give up, I know that I would miss the point. But you taught me not to give up._

_I wish you could catch me on the brighter side 'cause I've grown up so much and you haven't lost your touch. It's hard to say that all the things that you were here for are on the other side of the sky. The sky... Just know that soon I'll be right by your side"_

Fang Henning laid on his back and stared up at the sky, longing for the touch of his love. Unseen by the human eye, he was not alone. Laying by his side, was a girl no older than 18, her dirty blonde hair almost touching his own black hair. They were opposites, light and dark, life and death, yin and yang. Yes, they were opposites, but they relied on each other forever and always.

* * *

So, the song used is MeTriX by CatchingYourClouds, aka Drake Christopher Henning (_coughcoughHenningcoughcough_). He's been known as CYC for a little over a year now, and you guys should check out his music.

I don't really have much else to say, feedback is welcomed, as always.

**~Jad.**


End file.
